Tow trucks for towing disabled or ticketed automobiles have traditionally used tow slings for engaging and lifting the automobile. Some of the newer domestic and foreign automobiles cannot be towed this way because of damage to the automobile. Accordingly, in recent years wheel engaging and lifting devices have been used in connection with tow trucks to avoid use of tow slings.
However, many of these wheel lift devices have significant disadvantages. For example, they require the use of hydraulics, which is expensive and is prone to leaking. In addition these devices are usually complex and suffer from numerous breakdowns. Moreover, these wheel lift devices are usually not easily stowable and the tow slings must be removed before they can be used.
Examples of these devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,183,478 to Holmes et al; 2,436,000 to Fleming; 2,625,278 to Sensenbaugh; 3,434,607 to Nelson; 3,434,608 to Nelson; 3,490,627 to Goldston, Jr.; 3,599,811 to Watkins; and 4,384,817 to Peterson.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improvement in wheel lift devices for use with tow trucks.